Mistake
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: There's been a little mistake in the Hogwarts' student registry after a horrible rebound from a sorcerer's ritual spell, and now that very same sorcerer finds himself entered into the wizarding school of Hogwarts. These wizards should know by now just how different the two types of magic really are. Rated for language "Man, just how stupid can these wizards be!"
1. I'm not a kid!

**My little attempt at humor with a character I've had in mind for a while. Came up with him shortly after watching Mythical Detective Loki Ragnorak so he's in the same situation as Loki, but the way he ended up that way is completely different. He's not a god I'll tell you this... Anyway~, let's get this started.**

Harry felt something had changed when the first-years walked into to the room. He didn't know what it was exactly but it set him on edge for reasons unknown.

The boy-who lived noticed that all the teachers, even Dumbledore and the pink frog lady looked very frustrated for some reason.

"What's up with the teachers?" He asked his friends, noting that they too picked up onto the teachers' frustration.

"Now now there's no reason to be shy." McGonagall's voice called out. A child's voice came after.

"Shy?! SHY! Exactly how do I look shy to you, _**'Professor'?!" **_

The child shrieked angrily and everyone couldn't help but wince at its volume.

McGonagall entered the room, dragging a young boy by the arm. He had short hair with a bit of curls that was colored an odd shade of snow blonde. His violet eyes were set in an angry glare that made the students very nervous.

"Would you let go already!" The boy yelled again.

"Only if you cooperate."

"I already told people I don't need this stupid school!"

"Yes, you do."

"Seriously! God this is exactly why I hate dealing with you wizards!"

Now the students could see why the teachers' were so stressed. Hermione perked up on the "you wizards" part.

By some stroke of luck, McGonagall managed to sit the young boy on the stool, dropping the sorting hat on his head.

The hat opened its mouth and-

"If you don't get the hell out of my mind this instant I will burn you to ashes!"

The boy made a grab for the hat, only to find it stuck.

"Not until I sort you unruly child." The hat scolded. A tick marked appeared on the boy's head.

**"What. Was. Thaaaaaaat!" ** The section of the hat in the child's grip suddenly burst into flames. Several choruses of screaming erupted from the students as the hat shrieked in pain.

The child tched, jumping off the stool, "Damn wizards."

Dumbledore stood up instantly, "Mr. Mageía! That was uncalled for."

Mageía glared at the wizened wizard, "Shut up. I don't want to hear that kind of crap from _you_ old geezer."

The surrounding people couldn't believe the brat's attitude towards the headmaster, many of them felt a end to give the brat some manners.

"Mr. Mageía!" McGonagall snapped angrily, "That is no way to speak to an elder!"

"Elder? Pah!" Mageía scoffed, "You may be older in age _Professor _but you have yet to gain my respect."

Harry felt a white-hot rage run through him. How dare he! This brat wouldn't know a great wizard even if one came up and hit him in the face!

He found the brat staring at him with an unimpressed stare, eyes wondering towards all the other students.

"Ugh." He groaned, "I can't deal with this much wizard crap. I'm outta here."

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

The ugly toad from the minister stood up with a "refined" purpose. With a sickening sweet smile she said, "You are here to learn magic and, as a student, will be unable to simply quit until you learn to control it."

"I can control my magic just fine lady." Mageía responded with a bored tone, "And I certainly don't need a stupid 'wizarding' school in order to accomplish that." He pulled the 'air quotation marks' as he said wizard. His voice rather heavy with disdain.

By now several of the students were out for blood.

"Shut up brat!"

"Like you know what you're talking about!"

"What's so bad about wizards! Stupid kid!"

"Oh God, you kids are so annoying." growled Mageía, growing steadily more irritated by the second.

"Who the bloody hell are you calling a 'kid,' brat!"

Umbridge 'eh hemed,' silencing the students outrages voices. "You obliviously know nothing about respect child-"

Mageía cut her off, "Oh, I know respect perfectly well. It's just that none of you have earned it. Dumbasses." He muttered the last part under his breath.

Umbridge's smile faltered, "Now Mr.-"

"Shut. Up!" He glared at her, lightening flashed around him, shooting towards the pink-garbed woman. The lightening struck the table before any of the wizards had a chance to utter a protection spell. Both the students and the teachers gasped in horror as the table crumbled to sand.

Mageía groaned, "Dammit, these wizards are really grating on me. Screw it, I'm leaving!"

No one had time to protest when Mageía suddenly vanished from view.

**Eh heh heh. -sweatdrop- wasn't exactly how I wanted it to go, wanted to put a bit more humor in it but oh well... Little info about Mageía, his full name is Kyrie Mageía, a powerful sorcerer who had a horrible mishap with a complicated ritual which ended in a rebound that reverted him into the form of a child. His magic is completely different from wizarding magic, so it doesn't follow the same rules or restrictions. Kind of like how house elves can teleport in Hogwarts despite the whole 'nobody can apparate into Hogwarts' thing. Different types of magic follow different laws, but the basis is practically the same. Made a reference to one of my favorite animes. Can anyone find it? Note: Kyrie doesn't normally act this way, he's just very annoyed and more violent then usual.  
**


	2. There are Schools for Magic?

**A little add-on to Mistake that gives a little more insight to the mage side of magic and how it differs with wizarding magic. The return of Kyrie! In a much better mood then last time! Lol. Okay here we go!**

She had just collected the mail when the girl noticed a rather strange envelop included in the daily postage. It had only one address on the front reading;

_**Miss Kalila Winters**_

_**First Mansion on N. Nullam Caelum St.**_

_**First Bedroom of the second floor**_

_**Second Hallway**_

At one point Kalila might have been really creeped out about the letter's contents but by now she only had a healthy curiosity as to who exactly sent it to her. Setting aside the rest of the mail, she examined the envelop more closely, noting it's texture and thickness. She reread the words written in shiny green ink again to quell any doubt she had of it being some sort of prank.

On the back read Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She raised an eyebrow at that.

Shrugging, the girl ripped open the top of the envelop with a butter-knife, watching as a few thick sheets of paper slipped out onto the counter.

Written in the same green ink as the envelop, was this letter.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Dear Miss Winters,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall **

**Deputy Headmistress**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

So this was an acceptance letter for a magic school? Weird, Master hadn't mentioned anything about a magic school.

Something thumped upstairs but the girl ignored it in favor of the strange letter. A little boy around the age of 11 walked slowly into the room, rubbing his eyes with a tired sigh.

"Morning Kalila." He yawned sleepily.

Kalila smiled, he was just so cute as a kid!

He stared at her blankly, a pout adorning his face. "What's that Kalila?"

"An acceptance letter to a school."

The boy nodded bleary, slowly hoisting himself up on a tall chair.

She stared at him for a moment before continuing, "An acceptance letter to a _magicial _school."

The young child slipped off the chair and fell to the floor with a loud cry of surprise. Kalila ignored him. "Why didn't you tell me there were _schools _for magic?"

"Wha-" He stumbled, struggling to pick himself off the floor, "What school is it?"

"Hogwarts." She answered. If he had been drinking anything at the time, there was no doubt the spit-take she would have witnessed.

"Hogwarts!" the boy yelled angrily, "Those damned wizards again!"

The girl tilted her head in confusion, "Wizards?"

"Ye-"

"HEEEEEEY KYRIEEEEEEEE!"

Kyrie's eye twitched as a female crashed into the kitchen. The girl had spiky, honey brown hair that ended just bellow her ears and wheat-colored eyes. She wore a bright orange jacket on top of a black shirt and blue jeans. A silver pendent hung around her neck.

"What is it Mia?" Kyrie asked with a aggravated sigh.

"I got this _really _weird letter in the mail!" She chirped, waving around a very familiar letter in the air, "Are there really magic schools out there Kyrie!"

"Yes but-"

"Yo Teach."

Standing in the hallway was a tall teenage girl with green hair that was extremely messy and tied into a small braid near the end of her hair. Her dark green eyes were like silk. She wore a short grey jacket, black shirt and black pants. Tall leather boots adorned her feet.

"No way!" Mia cheered, "You got one too Lei?"

"If you mean this stupid letter, then yes."

Kalila looked between the two, eying her own letter. "So we all got one?" she asked.

"Wah! You too!"

"Great."

Kyrie sighed angrily, "This day is just getting better and better."

Kalila turned to look at him, "What do you mean Master?"

"Might as well wait for the others. No doubt they got one too." He muttered, glaring at the floor. True to his word, three others showed up. The first one was a shy girl with long, black hair. She was wearing a nice, long-purple shirt with a red gem embedded in it, long white pants and black flats. The girl stood behind Kyrie when the other two came in.

The next was another female with long, curly blonde hair and two small pigtails on each side of her head. She was wearing a sleeveless, blue dress, white pants and blue flats. A blue choker wrapped around her neck.

The last was a male with spiky red-brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a high-collared black shirt under a a blue jacket, tan pants and grey sneakers.

"Dude!" The male exclaimed, "Why the hell are these wizards giving me an acceptance letter! Like I'd ever go to one!"

"Um, why not?" The black-haired girl asked quietly, fiddling with the sleeves of her shirt.

"Wizards are the absolute embarrassment to the whole magical community! Their magic is weak at best and their whole 'wizards are the greatest thing to come into existence' attitude is simply the worst." The male grumbled, scratching the back of his head before plopping down onto the couch in the living room connected to the kitchen.

"Oh they sound absolutely wonderful." Lorelei, the greenette, said sarcastically.

"Oh they are." Kyrie agreed with a sarcastic tone in his voice, "I've had the great pleasure of meeting them not to long ago."

"Really?" Daniel, the red-head said, "How'd it go?"

"I'm sure you can image."

"Yikes."

Mia had a question mark above her head, "Are wizards really that bad?"

"Yes." Daniel and Kyrie said at the exact same time. The others sweat-dropped. "When I said their magic is weak, I wasn't kidding." Daniel said, "The most advanced thing they can learn is _wandless magic."_

Lorelei burst out laughing as the others struggled to keep in their giggles. Alyssa, the blonde, was turning pink from holding in her laughter while Evelyn, the black-haired girl, giggled quietly.

"Seriously!" Lorelei laughed, "That's the best thing they got!"

Alyssa had a hard time talking due to laughing, "That's the first that Kyrie taught us."

"I know!" Mia shrieked with laughter.

Kyrie snorted, "Not to mention they're completely biased against anything that isn't a wizard."

"Oh yeah, that too." Daniel mused, "They also have a very strict, black and white view on the world. 'Anything that has dark in the name is obviously evil.'" He mimicked a female voice.

"Wizards can't be that bad." Kalila replied, placing cups of tea on the table.

"I beg to differ."

"Yeah," Daniel went on, "It's the 21th century and they still endorse _slavery_."

The girls were stunned into silence at the thought.

"Really?" Alyssa inquired quietly. Lorelei was turning red with anger while Mia and Evelyn had a uncharacteristic look of pure rage on their faces.

"They might say house-elves like serving them, but any sorcerer worth their salt can recognize a brainwashing-spell." Kyrie chimed in, taking a glass of tea from the table.

"Yep. Not going to their school." Mia stated with a forceful tone.

"Defiantly."

"Ditto."

"Good." Kyrie nodded, "I don't want any students of mine falling victim to wizarding beliefs."

"Sending mah refusal now." Daniel said, quickly scribbling on a blank sheet of paper.

"Looks like we finally agree with something freak." Lorelei noted, scribbling her own response down.

"Watch it delinquent!"

"No way am I going!" Mia shouted, suddenly in a race to finish first.

Alyssa got a determined look on her face, "No way I'm gonna lose to you!"

Evelyn and Kalila shared a look and sighed, while Kyrie simply smiled away.

* * *

Not to long after Dumbledore received 5 different letters of refusal, one shall not be mentioned to do the um... language in it, but the message was still the same.

_There is no freaking way I'm going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!_


End file.
